


Random Cat

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, although that's not the focus of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home one night, to find a cat sleeping in his bathroom sink. Only problem is, he doesn't own a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the cat, since whenever I read a fic with a certain breed of animal, I always look up pictures so I can get a visual. http://www.catster.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/tabby-cat-orange-HERO.jpg

Sam walks up to his apartment door, and fishes his keys out of his pocket. Once he's inside, he breathes a sigh of relief. Today has been the longest day ever. He works at a coffees shop, and today he had to deal with five different ridiculous complaints from customers. (How can a plastic drinking straw be too bendable?) An explosion in the back room/kitchen where they make the small assortment of pastries they sell. (He has no idea what happened to that batch of muffins, and no one's owning up to it.) And somebody managed to dump a tray of drinks onto the floor, which meant he had to clear out the area and get it all mopped up. It wasn't the employees fault, she had been bumped into by another person, but it was still time consuming to get it all cleaned up. Sticky floors don't tend to be all that great for business. 

Sam sighs. His only plans for the night are: take a shower, put on comfortable pajamas, and watch Once Upon A Time until he has to go to bed. Sam finishes taking off his shoes and coat, and hangs his keys up, before heading into the bathroom. The door is already open, (he left it open this morning after his shower so the steam could clear out better) so when he gets to the doorway, he can see inside. Sitting in the bathroom sink, is an orange tabby cat. It looks up when Sam walks in, but otherwise seem unconcerned with his prescence.

"Umm. Hello" Sam says. "Is there a reason you're in my apartment?"

The cat doesn't respond, not that Sam expected it to. 

Sam looks around the apartment, and when he comes to the living room, he realizes that he had left the window earlier. He was trying to air the apartment out and get a cool breeze moving through, but apparently he had forgotten to close it before he left. Really bad idea on his part, considering there's a fire escape right outside of it. Sam guesses that's how the cat must have gotten in. He makes sure to shut and lock it this time.

He walks back into the bathroom, and stares at the cat. "Do you mind if I take a shower before I deal with you?" 

The cat meows.

"I'll take that as a no."

After he's done showering, Sam gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He looks around for the cat, as it had left the bathroom when he turned on the shower.

He finds the cat laying happily on his bed. 

Sam gets some pajamas out of his dresser, and considers his options. He doesn't want to stick it outside, he has no idea if it's a stray or someones pet. It looks pretty well fed, but even if it is a stray, he doesn't think he could bear to put it back outside. He doesn't really want to leave it in the apartment by its self. Sam has work in the morning, but he decides he'll just bring it in with him. He's owns the store after all, and he can just stick it in the break room. He'll put up a note at the register, asking if anyone's missing a cat. 

Plan decided, he turns to the cat. "Want to watch Once Upon A Time with me?" 

The cat remains silent, but it doesn't look adverse to the idea, so Sam carries it into the living room with him.

~

Sam walks in the front door, cat held in his arms. Ash and Jo, the two employees that are usually the ones who get there early to start the morning's first batch of coffee and baked goods, come to greet him only to stop in surprise. 

"Oh my god is that a cat?!" Jo says excitedly, and runs over to pet it.

"Yeah. Do either of you know who's cat this is?" Sam asks. "I think it must be someone who lives in my building, but I have no idea who. He just showed up in my apartment" Sam leaves out the part where he left a window wide open while he was gone all day.

"Nope. You should put up found cat posters around your building though" Ash suggests.

"Yeah, that's already the plan" Sam agrees

Ash comes over to pet the cat briefly, and then goes back into the kitchen.

Sam gets the cat set up in the break room, with a bowl of water and a makeshift litter box. He already gave it some chicken this morning, and he'll feed it again around lunch time.

Same takes the picture of the cat that he took and printed out this morning, and tapes it to the cash register. Next he grabs a post it note, and writes: Are you missing an orange tabby cat? If so, please speak to Sam.

Once that's done, Sam takes his place behind the counter ready to start taking orders.

~

Sam finishes ringing up a little girls order, and after getting her name (Alice) he promises to call her up when it's ready.

He looks up as the next person in line steps up to the counter. "Hi, what can I get you?" Sam asks cheerfully. The guy looks at the picture and post it about the cat for a few moments, before replying. "May I have a large coffee with sugar and extra cream please?" 

"Sure, can I get you anything else?" Sam asks, and rings up the coffee.

"No thank you."

"Ok, if you want to give me your name, I can call you up when it's ready?"

"Oh, sure. It's Castiel" the man tells him."

"Ok, your coffee should be ready in a couple minutes" Sam says and smiles.

Castiel thanks him, and walks over to a table, that has a short man with brown/blonde hair sitting at it. They talk for a couple minutes, before the other man comes walking up to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Sam asks.

"Are you Sam?" The man asks.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well aren't I lucky" he smirks. "I'm Gabriel. My brother tells me you found my cat?"

"Oh!" Sam hands him the picture of the cat. "Is this him?"

"Yeah that's him" Gabriel says.

"Ok, great. I was worried it would be hard to find his owner. Just give me one second, and I'll take you back to the break room so you can get him."

"Sure thing" Gabriel grins."

Sam looks around, and then walks into the kitchen. "Hey Ash, are you busy right now?"

Ash looks up at him, and shuts the oven door. "Not really. These scones still have another ten minutes, and I can have Jo keep an eye on them. What's up?"

"Can you work the register for a few minutes? The guy who's cat I found showed up." 

"Wow, that was quick. What are the odds? Ash shake his head. "Sure thing."

Sam thanks him, and walks back out front. "Ok Gabriel, I'll take you back."

They head off to the break room, and on the way Sam turns to the shorter man. "Do you live in the apartments on Park street, by any chance?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "Yes. How did you know?" 

"I got home last night, and your cat was sleeping in my bathroom sink."

"How did he possibly get in your apartment?"

Sam rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Ahh, I _may_ have left my window open that leads to the fire escape.

Gabriel stops at the break room door, and laughs. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're lucky it was only a cat."

Sam opens the door to the break room, and the cat comes running up to Gabriel. "Hey Mulder, how are you? Did you have fun?"

The cat meows, as Gabriel bends down to pick him up.

"Well at least he picked the apartment of a hot guy to get into. I knew he had good taste" Gabriel says and waggles his eyebrows, causing Sam to laugh. "You should give me your number, I'll take you out to dinner as a thank you."

"Oh really?" Sam asks.

"Do it!" they both hear come from behind them.

Sam whirls around, to see Jo standing there grinning. "Aren't you supposed to be taking orders?" Sam asks pointedly.

Jo sticks her tongue out, and disappears again.

Gabriel starts laughing. "Yeah Sam, do it."

Sam sighs heavily. "Don't encourage her." He pulls a pen and piece of paper out of his pocket, and writes down his number before handing it to Gabriel.

"Great. I'll call you!" Gabriel says, and walks away with the cat.

When Sam walks back out to the front, Castiel and Gabriel are gone. 

Ash looks up at him from his spot at the register. "So I heard you got a date" he smirks.

Sam groans. "I'm going to kill Jo."

"No you wont" Ash grins. "Ellen will hunt you down and torture you before gleefully murdering you."

Sam shudders. Ash is actually not kidding. Ellen can be frightening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find and errors. Feel free to leave a comment, comments are awesome <3 I just felt the need to clarify that the employees I mention in the very beginning, aren't Ash and Jo. They're ones that come in later in the day.


End file.
